The debt
by charliepoet
Summary: Lina calls up on Filia's debt. just a small mini story really. Rated for safety.


Sorry for the wait but my computer decided to break down and ive had to get a new one. i will start the next chapter of cards and spells as soon as possible but until then i hope you enjoy this story

As usual i dont own anything.

* * *

"Yo Filia, I've come for a visit!" The famous Lina Inverse shouted at the top of her lungs, while breaking down the front door, of course.

* * *

Filia was in the kitchen moaning to herself. "Have I angered the Gods or something? I have only just fixed that door after Valgaav's little 'flying lesson' " She sighed a heavy sigh "Still better play host to Miss Lina and get her 'visit' over with". Filia left the kitchen and entered her hallway to find Gourry scolding Lina.

* * *

"Liiiinnnnaaaa" He moaned "You shouldn't break other people's property"

Lina shrugged "Well its Filia's fault for having a door so cheap that it breaks when someone knocks"

"The problem with that is, you didn't knock Lina"

Lina glared at Gourry, but him having seen it all before, he wasn't fazed by it. Lina sighed, looking around she noticed Filia standing in the hallway.

"Hi Filia how's life?"

"Fine "Filia replied "until you broke my door that is" she added to herself.

"That's good, now I bet your wondering why I'm here..."

"No, actually" came the blunt reply

"Well you could at least pretend!" Lina screamed at the top of her lungs for the second time that day.

"I'll try"

"Good" Lina said, now in a huff. "Anyways I came to collect a debt you owe me"

"A...debt?"

"Yep, you know the payment for the whole save the world from Darkstar thing."

"Oh...that"

"Yeah now let's see" Lina gained a concentrated look on her face. "Start with the original payment, add interest, extra for risking my life and killing monsters..."

* * *

Gourry crept up beside Filia. "Prepare yourself" he whispered "This is going to be big"

"I know" Filia wept.

* * *

"Let's see... that all comes down to thirty million"

"THIRTY MILLION!" shouted Filia

"Yep, now pay up"

"But surely you could subtract some coins off for food bills and the damage to my door?" Filia questioned, rather hopefully I might add.

"Ok, since you're a friend...I'll cut in half"

"Only in half, but that's still fifteen million!"

"I feel like I've been in this situation before..." Gourry became lost in thought...if that's possible for him.

"Come on! Fifteen million is reasonable!"

"And what may I ask, makes you think I have that kind of cash!"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me you inherited millions from your temple, as you are the last remaining Golden dragon who served under the Fire Dragon King"

"Damn it...Fine!" Filia walks over to a closet and pulls out two bags full of coins. "Here" she mutters while handing them over to Lina.

"Lucky" Lina cries as her eyes shine with glee. That is until she feels a tug on her cloak.

"Um Lina?"

"Yeah Gourry?"

"Fifteen is an odd number right?"

"...Right" Lina was curious to where Gourry was going with this.

"And odd numbers can't be split equally into two. Right?"

"Usually, yeah"

Gourry frowned "Then how can fifteen million be split into two bags?" Lina's curiosity vanished and was replaced by anger.

"Kurage! It's split into seven and a half million coins!"

Gourry scratched his head "But why would you want half a coin?"

"Not half a coin you Baka! Half a..." Lina looked at Gourry's confused face and gave up. She sighed and turned toward the door. "Forget it, lets just go before I get a headache. Bye Filia, thanks for the cash"

* * *

"Yeah, no problem, see you around" Filia muttered as Lina and Gourry left her house.

"I wonder who it was that told Lina about my inheritance."

"Why Fi-chan who else could it be?" a voice from her cooed.

Filia knew that voice immediately, it made her hair stand on end and her tail poke out of her dress.

"Y...Y...O...U...YOU!"

"My, don't we have a bit of a stutter today?"

"NAGOMI!"

* * *

Far from Filia's house, screams and vase smashing could be heard but Lina didn't care, she was thinking of what to do with her new found wealth.

While Gourry was still wondering how half a coin could be considered valuable.

* * *

Yay a mini story is up, im suprised no one has had the idea of Lina calling up on Filia's debt, if u have then im very sorry for saying you haven't. Fans of the first season of slayers will get the 30 million thing. i decided to add some japanese in there, so you know

Baka= idiot

Kurage= jellyfish

Yay cards and spells hit 250 views, that may not seem like much but its loads to me so thanks!


End file.
